Mitsukuni the Seme
by PityTheGirl
Summary: Haruhi notices that Honeysenpai is depressed, and it's up to Morisenpai to make him feel better! But what the Host Club didn't expect is...HoneyxMori fic!


I do not own the Host Club!

But I would love reviews

Oh yeah, this is a HoneyxMori fic too, small KyoyaxTamaki hints

Yaoi warning!

The sakura trees were in blossom, their petals were gently swimming through the breeze and dancing around the beloved Host Club members.

Tamaki was throwing another dashing smile at the swooning girls, while Kyoya calculated profits on his laptop nearby.

Hikaru was chasing after Kaoru while the cherry blossom petals swirled around them, creating a calming effect, as the girls squealed and fainted at the sheer loveliness of it all.

Haruhi sat down on a blanket under a tree with a few girls surrounding her, smiling and talking. Out of the corner of her eye she could see seniors, Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi. Mitsukuni was eating cakes as usual and Takashi was sitting there with a ghost of a smile on his face, as he looked down at his cousin.

To everyone surrounding them, it would seem like a daily action, but Haruhi could tell there was something different about it; Mitsukuni seemed to be missing a few pink sparkles. Meaning there was something troubling him, she could tell Takashi knew it too, but wasn't sure what it was...

_After Host Club, Mitsukuni's room_

The small senior flopped onto his bed and sighed. Takashi walked into Mitsukuni's room without being heard by the loli-shota boy.

"Mitsukuni..." and that was all he had to say, for as Takashi sat down on his cousins' bed, Mitsukuni looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Wahhh, Takashi! What're we going to do? I don't want you to leave!" Takashi had been planning to train students in kendo in China (don't ask why), after he graduated from Ouran, for a year. Mitsukuni was devastated, Takashi, his cousin, classmate, and lover was going to leave for a whole year!

Takashi pulled his koi onto his lap and stroked his hair. "Mitsukuni... I'll make it up to you, I promise, I want you to come with me"

Mitsukuni looked up Takashi "Really?" Takashi nodded and Mitsukuni smiled brightly and kissed him. Although this was a normal display of affection Takashi was used to, something in him snapped, and he pushed Mitsukuni onto the bed and started kissing him roughly.

Unbeknownst to them, Haruhi had told Tamaki of Honey-senpai's depressing state, so they all went to go visit, and a sneaky Kyoya-senpai brought a camera, 'just in case'.

Well, the camera was put to good use, for a new issue of Ouran Host Club photos would definitely be put out for sale soon featuring Honey and Mori, why might you ask? It is because of the state the Host Club found them in.

In the few minutes before the Host Club arrived, Mitsukuni and Takashi had taken off their blazers and shirts and were working on the pants. Mitsukuni desperately grabbed onto Takashi as he (meaning Takashi) kissed his lovers' (meaning Mitsukuni) neck, earning mewls from the smaller boy.

Even though the Host Club had been standing there for a good three minutes, the lovers were a bit, occupied... So once Kyoya finished snapping shots they decided to leave the seniors to have their fun.

Once they were outside the mansion Hikaru and Kaoru turned to Kyoya and Tamaki with malicious glints in their eyes. Tamaki gulped, while Kyoya remained as indifferent as ever.

"Ano, tono, is that what you and 'mommy' do when you tell us kids to go to bed?" Hikaru smirked.

"Maaaa, that's pretty dirty, but I wonder if 'mommy' is the seme, 'daddy' seems like an uke to me," Kaoru snickered at Tamaki's expression, a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"Seme? Uke?" the lone girl in the Host Club asked.

"Ahhh! Your doppelgangers are spoiling my precious daughters mind!" Tamaki started to whine, but quickly shut up one Kyoya wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Come on 'daddy' let these kids have their fun, and we'll have ours," Kyoya purred in Tamaki's ear, smirking when he felt the other boy shiver against him.

So while the three remaining Host Club members stood there with their mouths wide open, Kyoya dragged Tamaki to the limo and left.

"I wonder if Mitsukuni is the seme..." Haruhi muttered, earning shocked stares from the twins.

Ah, the answer to your question, Haruhi...

"Mitsukuni..." Takashi moaned, and grasped at the sheets as the shorter boy was on top of him

Yes, he _is _the seme.


End file.
